The Colour Red
by TheOnlyUrk
Summary: Harry takes Hermione to Percy's wedding. Dancing, wine and memories, leads to a silky surprise. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Response to DragonMoonX's** **Valentine's Day Love Fest Challenge**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own any of HP, just this plot.

 **Prompt(s):** Silk Lingerie, The Burrow

 **Word Count:** 2673 (No A/N)

 **Pairing:** Harry/Hermione

 **Warnings:** Some sexual content

 **A/N:** Just to let everyone know, all of this is implied consent.

Percy's wedding was normal sized, and peaceful. Nothing like Bill and Fleur's "grand" wedding from almost two years ago. Percy got married to Audrey in a small ceremony at the Burrow, officiated by the Minister of Magic himself. There was only one bridesmaid and one groomsman. Ron as Percy's groomsman/best man and Lavender Brown as Audrey's bridesmaid/maid of honor. Most people could see the glances Ron and Lavender to each other, Harry would be sure to bring that up when he got back to the table.

Harry and Hermione were sitting next each other at a table saved for Ron's friends. All of Harry and Hermione's friends knew that they had recently gotten together. After Ron had broken up with her because he felt like he wasn't able to keep her happy or stop arguing with her. It was true, everyday it was an argument about something, one of them would always get upset and they both seemed to go to Harry in their time of need.

Harry eventually got sick of it and told them both to figure their relationship out, he wasn't going to be a go between anymore. So Ron decided Hermione deserved better than him. Ron and Hermione agreed to sell their flat and move to other places. Ron went back to the Burrow, and Hermione went to stay with her parents for a few months.

Once things calmed down, Hermione started visiting Harry more often. Eventually one let slip how they felt about the other person to one of their friends whilst the other had accidently walked in on the conversation. Finally Harry gathered up the courage to ask her out, she was surprised he had feelings for her, she never thought that he would reciprocate how she felt about him.

When Harry got the invitation to the wedding he asked Hermione immediately if she would like to go with him, she said yes right away. She picked out a dress similar to the one she wore twos years previously to Bill and Fleur's, except this time is was a dark red dress instead of a light red. She had hid the dress from Harry, and he was dying to see her in it.

Harry couldn't take his eyes off of her the entire ceremony and reception. Hermione had noticed during the reception at their table and decided to embarrass him.

"Harry, take a picture, it will last longer." Hermione said loud enough for the entire table to hear, smirking taking a sip of her wine. Harry blushed and darted his eyes around, becoming embarrassed. After the laughter had died down, he smiled and took a hold of her hand underneath the table and squeezed it.

After the first dance between Percy and Audrey had finished, Harry went up to the band that was playing at the reception and asked them to play a song that he had heard on the radio a few years ago. Harry went to the bar and ordered two glasses of red wine, one for him and one for Hermione. He walked backed to the table, handing her the glass of wine. "Thank you Harry." She took a sip of her wine and placed it on the table. She leaned back in her chair, "Where'd you go? I lost sight of you for a few minutes."

"Oh, I just had to go do something for someone. Sorry." Harry was managing to hold back a grin. He knew this upcoming song would make Hermione happy. It held memories for them both.

"It's okay Harry, I'm not upset. I was just curious." She smiled and moved her chair closer to Harry, linked her arm through his and rested her head on his shoulder. Harry kissed the top of her head, she lifted her head to look at him, and smiled. Her eyes darted from his eyes down to his lips. Harry bent closer, her lips parted, the smell of wine on their breaths, she closed the gap between their lips. The kiss was simple, but held for a long time.

Eventually someone noticed, it was either Ron or Dean by the sound of their whooping. "Get it Harry!" Ron said loudly across the table. Harry smiled against her lips, and began to laugh before breaking the kiss. Harry and Hermione were laughing as the kiss broke. They gave each other a few more chaste kisses. She laid her head against his shoulder once again.

Harry looked over to the other side of the table where Ron and Lavender were sitting. They weren't sitting as close as people thought they would be, but they were talking, so that must have been a good sign. "They need to have a few more drinks." Harry whispered to Hermione. She giggled, likely from having 'too much wine', it wasn't much wine, she was just a lightweight.

The last song ended and Harry looked over to the band, saw one of them look in his direction, Harry nodded, and the band member nodded back. Harry's song began to play.

 _Pass me that lovely little gun_

Hermione sat up, she recognized the song from somewhere, but couldn't place a name to the song. She looked at Harry, and furrowed her eyebrows.

 _My dear, my darling one_

Harry unlinked his arm from Hermione's, placing his glass on the table.

 _The cleaners are coming, one by one_

Harry stood up, smoothing out his black dress pants, white dress shirt and black tie.

 _You don't even want to let them start_

Harry held out his hand to Hermione, "Would you like to dance Ms. Granger?"

 _They are knocking now upon your door_

"I most certainly would like to dance Mr. Potter." She took his hand and stood up. "Though I must warn you, I've had a few drinks."

 _They measure the room, they know the score_

"You haven't had that much, plus, you only have to follow my lead." Harry led her to the dance floor.

 _They're mopping up the butcher's floor_

Harry stopped in the middle of the floor, surround by many other couples, mainly Ministry officials from Percy's work. He placed one hand on Hermione's hip, taking her hand in his other. She placed her free hand on his shoulder, letting it rest, absently playing with his hair on the nape of his neck.

 _Of your broken little hearts_

"Harry?" Hermione asked, as they began to step and sway with the music.

 _O children_

"Yes Hermione?" Harry replied, half focusing on her face, half focusing to make sure he remembers how to dance.

 _Forgive us now for what we've done_

"Where have I heard this song? It sounds so familiar." Hermione held her hand on his neck, rubbing her thumb along his jaw.

 _It started out as a bit of fun_

"I'll let you figure it out. You are the brightest witch of our age 'Mione." Harry smiled, carefully spinning Hermione.

 _Here, take these before we run away_

"I've had too much to drink though Harry. Just tell me." Hermione almost whined. She didn't feel like thinking tonight.

 _The keys to the gulag_

"I'll think about it." Harry smiled and pulled her close, giving her a kiss.

 _O children_  
 _Lift up your voice, lift up your voice_  
 _Children_  
 _Rejoice, rejoice_

The two danced in perfect rhythm, lost in the music, surrounded by other couples also swaying in unison.

 _Here comes Frank and poor old Jim_  
 _They're gathering round with all my friends_  
 _We're older now, the light is dim_  
 _And you are only just beginning_

Harry moved placed her hand onto his shoulder, then placing his own hand on her hip so now both hands were holding her at hip level.

 _O children_

Hermione stepped closer to Harry, linking her hands around his neck. She smiled at Harry, letting a small hiccough out. "Whoops." She giggled, with Harry following suit with a chuckle.

 _We have the answer to all your fears_  
 _It's short, it's simple, it's crystal clear_  
 _It's round about and it's somewhere here_  
 _Lost amongst our winnings_

"Y'know Harry, people know we're together, no need to be so modest." Hermione said, taking one of Harry's hands and pushing it downwards, slowly. She bit her bottom lip and raised an eyebrow.

 _O children_  
 _Lift up your voice, lift up your voice_  
 _Children_  
 _Rejoice, rejoice_

Harry smirked, he let his hands move down slightly, letting them rest at the top of her buttocks. The two continued to sway.

 _The cleaners have done their job on you_  
 _They're hip to it, man, they're in the groove_  
 _They've hosed you down, you're good as new_  
 _They're lining up to inspect you_

 _O children_

Harry felt like a little bit of spontaneity would 'woo' Hermione, so he decided to try a dance move he saw on the telly once.

 _Poor old Jim's white as a ghost_  
 _He's found the answer that we lost_  
 _We're all weeping now, weeping because_  
 _There ain't_ _nothing we can do to protect you_

Harry moved one had up from her buttocks to her upper back, he braced himself, moved one hand down her thigh. He proceeded to "dip" her low to the ground. "Woah! Harry! Be careful, this is kind of a small dress." Hermione turned red. Harry just smiled and gave her a kiss.

 _O children_  
 _Lift up your voice, lift up your voice_  
 _Children_  
 _Rejoice, rejoice_

"Sorry 'bout that 'Mione, just thought it might surprise you. Try to make you think I can be romantic." Harry said as he re-placed his hands on her hips.

 _Hey little train! We are all jumping on_  
 _The train that goes to the Kingdom_  
 _We're happy, Ma, we're having fun_  
 _And the train ain't_ _even left the station_

"Oh Harry, it did surprise me," She leaned in closer to his ear, "If you want to show me how romantic you can be, wait till after the reception. That way it won't be so one-sided." She whispered seductively. She smiled and nibbled on his earlobe.

 _Hey, little train! Wait for me!_  
 _I once was blind but now I see_  
 _Have you left a seat for me?_  
 _Is that such a stretch of the imagination?_

"I thought you wanted to wait till after." Harry pulled her as close as he could get her. Hips almost touching, chests against one another, her arms linked around his neck, his around her sides, resting on her buttocks.

 _Hey little train! Wait for me!_  
 _I was held in chains but now I'm free_  
 _I'm hanging in there, don't you see_  
 _In this process of elimination_

She leaned back, biting her lip while raising her eyebrow, "After this song? Wait. I think I remember the name of this song! It's uh... uh. Shit!" She cupped her mouth, as she rarely swore, ever. She giggled before continuing. "Sorry, it's that song we danced to in the tent way back during the 1999 Quidditch World Cup, right?" Harry nodded. "What's the name of it?" She asked him.

 _Hey little train! We are all jumping on_  
 _The train that goes to the Kingdom_  
 _We're happy, Ma, we're having fun_  
 _It's beyond my wildest expectation_

"I'll let you figure it out since you decided to be a minx and tease me earlier." Harry smiled as she gave him a frown.

 _Hey little train! We are all jumping on_  
 _The train that goes to the Kingdom_  
 _We're happy, Ma, we're having fun_  
 _And the train ain't_ _even left the station_

"Oh! It's _O'Children_ by Nick Cave!" Hermione smiled as the song ended.

"Yes, you are correct." Harry smiled as he led them back to their seats. They sat down and picked up their now-refilled wine glasses.

"I shouldn't drink mush more Harry. Imma light-weight." Hermione started to slur some of her words.

"Alright, shall we get you on up to bed then?" Harry set his glass down, he wasn't much of a drinker so he didn't mind. He also wanted to spend more time with Hermione.

"Mmm, I think we shall head to bed." Hermione checked her watch, _11 p.m.,_ "Can you carry me Harry? My feet are sore." She stuck her lip out and bowed her head, still looking at Harry through her eye lashes.

Harry smiled at her, "Of course I can 'Mione." Harry walked over, bent down, place one arm behind her knees and the other behind her back. He lifted her up as she linked her arms around his neck once again for support. She reached towards her feet with her wand levitating her high heels off of her feet to float beside her.

"Thank you Harry." Hermione said into his chest as he was carrying her towards The Burrow.

Harry approached the building, most of the lights were off signifying that most of the Weasley's were already in bed. Fred and George had invited even more people to the reception after Percy and Audrey had left. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had leant Ron's old room to Harry and Hermione. Harry walked up with stairs with ease. He set Hermione down, keeping one arm around her so she wouldn't fall.

He opened the door, and was about to pick Hermione back up. "Wait, you go on in first, I'll be right back." She kissed him on the jaw. She walked off towards the Ginny's room, swaying her hips seductively. Just before she turned the corner, she looked back and saw Harry looking at her, biting his lip, she winked at him.

* * *

Harry was lying down in bed, propped up on one elbow reading a magazine that he had found on the floor while waiting for Hermione to return.

Hermione opened the door slowly and quietly, Harry not noticing she had entered the room. She closed the door behind her. She cleared her throat and spoke softly, "Harry?"

"Hmm?" Harry slowly looked up from the magazine. His jaw dropped at the sight of her. She was wearing silk lingerie. It was a set of red knickers, and bra, with a sheer camisole. She held her arm over her flat stomach, there was a bit of awkward silence before Harry spoke up, "Oh my god, Hermione. You are so beautiful."

Hermione blushed, "Thank you Harry" she walked towards Harry who was now sitting upright on the bed. She wasn't always so confident with her body, but when Harry told her how beautiful she looked, she felt like she could rule the world. She crawled onto the end of the bed, slowly making her way across the bed to Harry.

Harry began to sit up and move towards her but she reached him and pushed up back down to a sitting position. She straddled Harry, his hands placed on her hips. She kissed him in the way she'd wished to before, at the ceremony, on the dance floor, in the way that wasn't meant to be witnessed by others no matter how dear. Her hands were at his button, then sliding over his chest, then they were tossing his shirt to the floor. Her silk bra soon joined it on the wooden floor. She reached down and began to untie his pajama pants. He had slid them off and threw them across the room, they hit something on the wall, that fell to the ground. They both giggled, "Shh, they'll hear you!" Hermione whispered. No sooner had she slipped off her silk knickers, had she felt the bed underneath her. All there was in the world at this moment, was him... and her own joy.

 _A/N: I do plan to continue this story. Let me know what you would like to see next!_


	2. Chapter 2

Harry woke up very early. Well, early for him, but it was also before Hermione got up, which was a feat in and of itself. The sun was being blocked by the maroon curtains that were hanging in Percy's old room. Harry pulled his arm out from around Hermione and attempted to untangle himself from Hermione to get out of bed, all whilst not waking her.

After releasing himself from her grasp, Harry put on some pajama pants and a grey t-shirt. He reminded himself to shower once he got back to his flat. Harry tiptoed to the door, grabbing his wand from the dresser and sticking it in his back pocket. He opened the door slightly, stopping just before he left, he turned around and looked at Hermione sleeping peacefully. Whenever he had found Hermione asleep, he thought she couldn't get any more beautiful, yet she proved him wrong, every damn day.

Harry exited the room, slowly closing the door behind him. He made his way down to the kitchen to make his breakfast. He knew the Weasley's were not early risers so he had to be extra quiet while making his breakfast.

Harry got the food and pans out. Harry lit the burner with a quick _Incendio._ He cracked the first egg on the side of the pan, dumping the contents into the pan. He followed suite with the next two eggs. He grabbed the bacon and placed 3 strips next to the eggs. Using his wand, he levitated two pieces of bread over to the toaster. He set the toaster so his bread would come out a nice golden brown. Once the eggs and bacon were perfect (to Harry's standards), he levitated them onto a plate before walking over to butter his toast.

Harry decided he would sit at a table by the window. The sun was still low in the horizon, so the sky at The Burrow ranged from dark on one side to an orange-blue on the other. Harry was nibbling at his toast while writing something down in a red leather-back journal. Ginny had gotten him the journal a few months after the war, while they were still together. He didn't write much in it at first, but over time he wrote things down that were happening in his life. It wasn't a day-to-day journal, but more for his thoughts and anything that happened in his life he wanted to write down.

Harry had heard footsteps coming from the stairwell, he scrambled and hid the journal by putting it in his back pocket. He realized it was Ron after he heard the footsteps and get louder and clunkier after each step. "Morning Ron" Harry said, before taking a bite of his bacon.

"Huh, whozere? Oh morning Harry, I didn't expect you to be up this early, you never are." Ron was right, in Hogwarts, Harry always woke up after most people, sometimes even Ron. In his later years Ron started to wake up a little earlier than usual and Harry slept later.

"You're right. I didn't expect to wake up this early after last night. Believe or not, I have been waking up earlier than I used to." Harry replied.

"Oh so that's who I heard last night, was it?" Ron winked at Harry before turning to butter his toast.

"Wha-what? We weren't that loud... were we?" Harry stuttered, he didn't think that they made much noise. Whenever Hermione stayed at Harry's place, they didn't need to worry about making too much noise as he had no neighbors.

"I thought you were a wizard? Have you forgotten how to put up a silencing spell?" Ron smiled when Harry lowered his head and muttered something about being pre-occupied to worry about that. "Don't worry about it, We had drunkards all over the Burrow, you two weren't the only ones who forgot to put up silencing charms." Ron sat down across from Harry.

"I noticed you and Lavender were getting pretty close last night. How are things now." Harry finished his breakfast and set his utensils on his plate. Ron had a large grin on his face, he was trying to hide the grin, but was failing miserably.

"We're together. I think. I'll need to make sure with her. She's so amazing. She didn't expect anything from me last night, she said if I wanted to take it slow, we could." When Lavender got into a relationship, things usually moved really fast. She's never been able to hold a relationship longer than a few months. She finally figured out that she should have been going slow with them, instead of jumping into bed the first chance she gets. "I said, I'd like that, going slow is my kind of relationship. But there was so much tension in the room last night. We couldn't help it." Ron grinned.

Harry rolled his eyes, but still smiled.

"How's life with Hermione?" Ron asked.

"It's amazing. It doesn't feel like much of a difference to before where we were still best friends, but at the same time, it feels entirely different. Before, there was the aspect of love, but only as friends, and now, it's more than just friends. It's as potential partners, lovers, friends. She's so... so, I can't think of a word to describe her. Perfect just feels so, inadequate. She's so caring, supportive, kind, adventurous, no not in that way Ron. She's dedicated and ambitious in her career, but she sets a reasonable goal. She knows her limits, though there are times where I would need to ask her to stop working. She's so clever, but you knew that already. There are so many words I could use to describe her and it would take me forever to describe what life is like with her." Harry didn't realize he had been rambling on.

Once Harry had stopped talking, all Ron could say, was "Wow."

"Yeah. I love her. I really do." Harry had now gotten up to put his dishes away. Someone else had now woken up as there were footsteps coming down the stairs. Harry had set his dishes in the sink and charmed them to be clean. Harry turned around and was met with, what he thought was a very attractive, yawning Hermione. She had put on some plaid pajama shorts and a red silk t-shirt. "Morning Mione". Harry smiled as she walked over to where Harry was leaning against the counter.

"Mmm, Morning Harry." She mumbled into his shirt as she was now embracing him tightly. She still felt tired from the night before.

"Would you like some breakfast? Maybe some coffee?" Harry asked, cupping her face ever so gently as if she was a tea cup made of china, he held her head back slightly, so he could look into her big brown eyes.

Hermione looked up at him, "I'd like that. Thank you Harry." She went on her tiptoes to be able to kiss Harry. After the kiss, she stood normally, and placed her head in the crook of his neck, giving him light kisses along the jaw and neck.

A whistle came from across the room. Hermione was startled and almost jumped into Harry's arms. "Sorry Hermione, I've never seen that side of you." Ron said laughing, putting his hands up in defense.

Harry had chuckled, "Didn't you two date? Or did I imagine the entire thing?"

"Fair, but we never really went that far." Ron blushed and rubbed his neck.

Harry rubbed Hermione's back, "How would you like your eggs today?"

"Mmm, Sunnyside up today please and thank you, also can you make the bacon really crispy for me?" Hermione asked politely.

A few minutes had passed and Harry had finished making Hermione's breakfast. While Hermione was eating her food, the trio, consisting of Harry, Ron and Hermione, had caught each other up in their lives, more so Ron caught up with Harry and Hermione and vice-versa. Harry and Hermione had stayed until Molly and Arthur had woken up to thank them for their hospitality. After both receiving a big hug from Mrs. Weasley, Harry and Hermione had walked with Ron down to the end of the Burrow's lane.

Hermione had hugged Ron, while Harry shook his hand and said that they should go to a Quidditch match soon. After saying their good-byes, Hermione grabbed Harry's hand and apparated to Harry's flat. They set their bags on the floor beside the couch in the living room, then, they themselves had dropped onto the couch.

"That was a fun night. We should go out more." Hermione said, resting her head on Harry's shoulder.

"Yes we should. Speaking of which, don't make plans for Tuesday night."

"Why? What for?" Hermione asked, raking her fingers through Harry's hair.

"You'll have to wait and find out."

"Harry James Potter, tell me what it is." Hermione had now sat up straight.

"I can't darling. It will ruin the surprise." Harry shrugged his shoulders, placing his hand on her side.

"Alright fine." Hermione huffed. She picked up her wand, cast a few spells to light some candles, turn the lights off, and play some music. She then sat on Harry's lap, placing her wand down on the coffee table, linking her arms around his neck. "I guess..." She placed a kiss on his cheek, "I will...", placing another closer to his lips, "wait and see what it is.", lastly kissing him on the lips, but not just a normal kiss, but a hot, heavy, head-spinning, lustful kiss. She pulled back, reaching back, Hermione had let her curly hair fall down, half covering her face. She smiled at him.

"Wow.", was all Harry could manage.

"In the meantime, you'll have to wait and see what happens next, on Tuesday night." Hermione slowly stood up.

"Wait- but you-" Harry started.

"Nope," She placed a finger to his mouth, quieting him, "no buts. It's only fair play." She turned around and bent over to pick up her wand. Looking back at Harry, she saw him look not at her ass, but into her eyes. Why can't he be normal and just stare at my ass. "Whatcha looking at?" She was now standing normally, facing Harry.

"You."

"Why?"

"Because I love you. And you're so out of this world gorgeous." Harry smiled, getting up.

Hermione blushed, and made a sound she hoped that was close to 'aww', "Still not getting any tonight. Sorry Potter." Hermione winked and walked to the door, with Harry following behind her.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Harry asked, grabbing Hermione's waist and pulling her close.

"Absolutely." She kissed him. Harry backed away from Hermione so she could apparate safely. "Love you."

"Love you too."

 _ **xXx**_

 _Tuesday, August 24th 1999_

 _ **Unknown Location**_

Harry looked down at his watch, 3:47 p.m., only 1 more hour of paperwork until he could go home. He so desperately wanted to go out on the date he had planned for Hermione and himself.

 _ **St. Mungos Hospital**_

Hermione rubbed her temples while resting on her desk. She was dealing with some paperwork that dealt with finishing her student training a year early. People thought that she would love paperwork, since she was a bookworm in her younger years, but as she got older she began to dislike writing as much as she had to do in the past year.

She checked her watch, 4:45 p.m., 'I'll finish this next week, they don't seem to care if things are late.' Hermione put the small stack of papers into a folder and levitated the folder onto a shelf in her office. She organized her desk, grabbed her purse and coat, and left her office. She got to the apparation point in her building, bid the security guard goodnight, and apparated home.

 _ **Outside Hermione's Parent's house**_

Harry appeared outside Hermione's house with an umbrella resting on his wrist, it looked like it was going to rain before their date would be over. He decided the date would be purely Muggle, aside from apparating, otherwise he wouldn't be able to get where they needed to be in time. He approached the door, and knocked three times. He knew he didn't have to worry about Hermione's parents answering the door as they were away at a dentistry conference.

"Just a minute!" He heard from inside the flat. Harry adjusted the black suit he was wearing. Harry looked up as he heard the door open.

As the door opened, he couldn't believe his eyes, Hermione was wearing a black lace cocktail dress that showed off her body very well, according to Harry. Harry considered, after seeing her, for just a single second, to not go out tonight. He then remember the trouble he went through to get everything ready. She was putting her small diamond earrings in as Harry entered. She only knew to dress up since Harry told her that they would need to be dressed up for part of the date.

"Wow. You're absolutely stunning. I'm at a loss for words." Harry commented, his jaw opening and closing repeatedly, not knowing what else to say. Hermione blushed at his comment, although he was not able to see as she was turned away from him to grab her coat and purse.

Hermione turned around, "And you look really, and I mean, _really_ , sexy. You practically have me swooning." She pulled Harry closer to her and kissed him passionately. He returned the kiss, picking her up and spinning her around once. After they broke the embrace, Hermione was ready to go, "Ready?" She asked Harry.

"Absolutely."

"Where to first?" Hermione was eager to find out.

"Close your eyes."

"Okay."

Harry took ahold of her hand, and all of a sudden she felt a hook behind her navel.

Harry and Hermione reappeared outside of a large building. Hermione did not know where they had apparated to, but she could tell it was more southern than where she lived. "Where are we?"

"France." Harry smiled as he grabbed a hold of Hermione's hand, pulling her in front of the large building, which Hermione recognized as one of the great magical theatres designed by Leonardo Da Vinci, built by the wizarding architect, Uailean DeManne, in 1021 A.D. Hermione was speechless. It was just as she had seen in books and pictures.

"Oh Harry! I can't believe it!" Hermione had wanted to visit this place when she was still in Hogwarts, but of course with muggle parents, she was not able to visit the theatre.

"You better believe, because we have tickets to tonight's show. Tonight consists of, The Maid of Orleans and Das Rheingold." Harry pulled two tickets out of the inside pocket of his suit.

Hermione gasped, "Harry, you shouldn't have!"

"Just wait, the night's not over yet." Harry smirked and draped his arm around Hermione's shoulders, bringing her into the theatre.

 _xxx_

Harry pushed the door open with his foot. Hermione had her legs wrapped around Harry's torso, arms linked around his neck. Harry was struggling to maneuver around his apartment whilst in a passionate embrace with Hermione. He managed to pull his wand out of his pocket to close the door, put up some silencing and privacy charms, all while carrying Hermione and kissing her. He set her down and began to take off her coat, Hermione following suit.

Within minutes, the two were nude, locked in a heated embrace with Hermione pushed up against one of the walls in his apartment, Harry took it slow at first, he didn't want to break the wall, or more importantly, hurt Hermione. Moans of pleasure, grunts and giggles came from the apartment, if anybody was able to hear the two, they would wish to be in either Harry or Hermione's position. Harry pulled out, and turned Hermione around, cupping one hand on her cheek, kissing her. He then abruptly pulled her against him and stood up with her in his arms, supporting her weight with his hands under her hips. She wrapped her legs around his waist, still feeling euphoric from the entire night.

He put her down on the bed and fell on top of her, re-positioning himself, he entered Hermione, and began to move his hips in a rhythmic motion. "Yes Harry, keep going!" Hermione begged, matching her hips to the rhythm. Harry began to move faster, Hermione screamed as she reached her climax, Harry finishing just after her, grunting. Harry moved off of Hermione and laid next to her.

"I love you." They said in unison. Hermione draped a leg and an arm across Harry, snuggling up close to him.

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry for the _very_ slow updates, I've been really busy the past few months. For those of you who have read The Re-sorting, I'm sorry but I'm not continuing the story, I went in a direction I never meant to and I'm unhappy with the story. I will be continuing this story, I do have around 3 or 4 chapters laid out.


End file.
